Vida de Hermanos
by Gazetta Kaorii
Summary: -Buenas tardes- Saludo Naruto- Mama, ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- Pregunto el Uzumaki esperando una respuesta.  -Bueno… lo que pasa es que… VAMOS A CASARNOS-gritaron Kushina y Fugaku   -QUE!-gritaron, Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi. NH,SS,GM.
1. La sorpresa

_Ohayo Tomodashis! Esta vez les traigo otra historia, ke tmbn realise gracias a la clase de español, NO SE PREOCUPEN!, esta vez era tarea, hay leve FUGAKUSHI asi es… Fugaku y Kushina.. y aunke no tengan nada ke ver… los tube ke poner asi pera ke la historia tomara forma. _

_Para los ke ya hayan leido algun fick mio… debo decir ke no e tenido tiempo para subir la konti de "Un amor inevitable" de vrdd.. gomen ne! El kapi ya lo tengo echo, solo falta pasarlo aka a la komputadora y subirlo, lo mismo kon "Aprendiendo a amarte"… pronto lo subire PROMESA!__**:D**_

_Y tmbn traere nuevas historias.. una de ellas sera "Una superestrella en el colegio" GaaMatsu y "El diario de Naruto" NaruHina._

_Sin mas ke decir les dejo el primer kapitulo de esta historia al ke titulo komo: _

_**01. "La sorpresa" **_

…_._

Te has preguntado alguna vez, ¿Por qué habiendo tanta gente en el mundo, me tenia que pasar a mi? Es una pregunta sin respuesta, respuesta que talvez nunca encontraremos… aunque talvez, ya la tenga… el destino.

Una mañana de lo mas normal, un día como cualquier otro…

-¡Naruto ya levántate!- Grito Kushina, una mujer de aproximadamente 42 años de edad, linda pelirroja de ojos negros, para intentar levantar a su hijo de la cama.

-¡aah!- Grito Naruto, un chico de unos 17 años, muy guapo, cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel morena, mientras caía de la cama. - ¡Mama! Porque siempre tienes que despertarme de ese modo-Se quejaba el rubio.

-No lo aria si te levantaras a tiempo, mira la hora-apunta el reloj que tenia como hora marcada las 6:50am.

-¡Oh, santo cielo!- Se sorprendió el oji-azul

-Ahora lo ve…-Fue interrumpida

-¡Pero si apenas son las 6:50am!- Grito el rubio levantándose del suelo frío

-¿Cómo que apenas?- Kushina también se sorprendió, su hijo se parecía tanto a su difunto padre.- Naruto, no me gusta que llegues tarde a la escuela, anda ve, arréglate, que cuando llegues te tendré una sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa?-Se preguntaba el rubio, su madre no era mucho de dar regalos sin una fecha especial, hoy no era su cumpleaños, mucho menos navidad, estaban a pleno mayo. Entonces ¿que podría ser?.

-Si te lo digo no será sorpresa, anda ve, al regresar te enteraras-Decía su madre con una tierna sonrisa.

-De acuerdo…- El rubio cojeo lo que necesitaba y emprendió su corto viaje hasta el baño.

En otra casa…

-Papa ya levántate-Dijo Sasuke, un chico guapo de 17 años, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y piel blanca, ya con su uniforme puesto, bien peinado y perfumado.

-Mmm… no ahí no… mas abajo-Decía su padre Fugaku entre sueños, un hombre de 43 años y con rasgos iguales a los de su hijo.

-Hmp, papa-Sasuke se sonrojo levemente, que podría estar soñando su padre, lo mueve un poco para intentar despertarlo.

-Ajjjj…-Roncaba Fugaku

-Rayos…-El pelinegro toma aire- ¡Papa despierta!-Grito el chico

-¡Aah!-Grito el padre cayendo al piso frío-¡hey! ¿Que te pasa?-Se quejo desde abajo.

-¿Qué me pasa a mi? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Te quedan solo 10 minutos para arreglarte e irte a trabajar. –

-Oh, vamos, dormiré un poco mas, aun así ya llegue tarde-Decía el pelinegro mayor volviendo a la cama.

-Oye ya madura, porque tienes que hacer lo mismo todos los días, ya es viernes, solo tendrás que ir hoy y…-Fue interrumpido por un grito de su padre.

-¡Que hoy es viernes!- Se levanta de golpe.

-Mmm… si…-

-¡Lo olvide por completo!, Sasuke, tu e Itachi váyanse ya a la escuela-

-Itachi aun no termina de desayunar-

-mm… mañana vuelve a desayunar, ahora váyanse, cuando regresen les tengo una sorpresa-

-Una sorpresa-Dijo Sasuke mas que sorprendido, ¿una sorpresa? Viniendo del enojon de su padre… eso si que era muy extraño.

-Si, ahora vamos-Fugaku pone sus manos en la espalda de hijo menor y lo empuja hasta lo que es la cocina, donde se encontraba Itachi desayunando, un chico muy parecido a Sasuke pero con el cabello mas largo y ojeras en sus ojos.

-Itachi ya es tarde, váyanse a la escuela-Fugaku levanta a su hijo mayor y saca a ambos de la casa.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Itachi aun con restos de cereal es su boca.

-No lo se…-Respondió Sasuke igual de desconcertado -mejor ya vámonos…- y ambos suben a sus autos, el de Sasuke negro con una franja azul en medio y el de itachi negro con unas peculiares nubecillas rojas.

De vuelta en la otra casa…

-Ya estoy listo mama-Dijo Naruto entrando a la cocina ahora bien peinado, con su uniforme y con un agradable aroma.

-Bien hijo, vete a la escuela-Dijo Kushina acercándose a su hijo para despedirse.

-¿Qué? Así nada más, ¿sin desayunar? – Naruto se lleva una mano al estomago, vaya que tenia hambre.

-No hay tiempo, llegas tarde, toma-le da $50-Desayunas en la escuela

-Pff… de acuerdo-Naruto se despide de su madre con un beso en la mejilla.

-No olvides llegar temprano para la sorpresa-Le recordó su madre

-OK-El rubio sale de la casa y se monta en su motocicleta, esta la mitad de color naranja y la otra de color negro, y emprendió su viaje a la escuela.

Con Sasuke…

Sasuke ya había estacionado su carro, le puso la alarma y entro al edificio.

Con Naruto…

Naruto estaciono su moto, le puso la cadena de seguridad y partió al edificio.

Con Sasuke…

El azabache caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, no había nadie, seguro ya había sonado el timbre.

Con Naruto…

El rubio caminaba sin mucha prisa por los pasillos del edificio, no se veía a nadie, probablemente ya estaban en clase.

Ambos iban distraídos, reaccionaron solo cuando chocaron, Naruto y Sasuke se toparon, el impacto no fue grave, pero si lo suficientemente grande para que sus mochilas cayeran al suelo.

-auch… ooh lo siento-Se disculpo el rubio mientras se agachaba para recoger lo que se le había caído.

-Hmp… yo también iba distraído- El pelinegro se agacha a hacer lo mismo

El rubio levanta la vista para ver con quien había chocado, al hacerlo noto que, aunque no había establecido ninguna conversación con el, lo había visto

alguna vez, en los torneos de futbol, cuando solo iba a ver a Sakura hacer sus porras, Sakura, esa chica si que lo traía loco, vivía enamorado de esa pelirosa desde que la vio por primera vez, pero, un momento, si, ese chico… es el, el chico del que tanto habla Sakura, aghh que rabia le daba ese tipo, si no fuera por el, podría estar muy feliz con Sakura, ella es una de las razones por el cual es tan mujeriego, la única chica que no le hacia caso era nada mas y nada menos que la chica que amaba.

-Nee, disculpa, ¿como te llamas?-Pregunto el oji-azul, necesitaba saber el nombre de su rival.

Sasuke levanta la vista para ver al que quería saber su nombre.

-Uchiha Sasuke-Contesto el, pero… esperen, ahora que lo observaba, los ojos de ese tipo son azules y su cabello es rubio, es justo como Hinata describió al chico que tanto amaba.

_-Sus ojos son azules, como el cielo, y su cabello es rubio, justo como el sol…-_Recordaba como lo describía ella.

Sasuke tenía enfrente a su rival de amores, la razón por el cual aun no le hablaba a Hinata de sus sentimientos. – ¿y tu?- pregunto el ahora queriendo saber el nombre del chico que tanto amaba la hermosa Hinata.

-Uzumaki Naruto-Respondió el sin sorprenderse, era normal que después de que el le preguntara su nombre, el quisiera saber el suyo también.-Oye, tu juegas en "_La ventisca de la hoja" ¿_cierto?-Saco tema de conversación.

-eeh… si el equipo de futbol de la escuela-Respondió

-Si…-

-Y tu, ¿eres el que toca en las festividades de la escuela, no?

-Así es, mi banda y yo… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Bueno… la chica que me gusta también canta contigo-

En ese momento, Naruto sintió una pinzada en su corazón, pero ¿Por qué? Seria acaso quien se imagina.

-Hi-¿hinata?- Pregunto para no quedarse con dudas.

-Si, esa misma- Le respondió naturalmente

-Ooh…- Naruto se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

-Si bueno, se hace más tarde de lo que ya es- Dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba, siendo seguido por Naruto.

-Eeh, si, nos vemos luego- Naruto se aleja y se despide con la mano

-Si, así que ese el tipo del que esta enamorada Hinata… ya veremos- El también se va.

Naruto entro al salón de clases, después de que el profesor lo regañara por llegar tarde, se sentó justo al lado de Hinata, una chica de 17 años, cabello negro-azulado y unos peculiares ojos del mismo color de la luna.

-Buenos días Naruto- Saludo la chica

-Buenos días, Hinata-

-¿Porque llegaste mas tarde de lo usual?-Pregunto

-Es que… no lo se, mi madre dijo que me tenia una sorpresa cuado regresara a casa, eso si que es extraño- Contó

-Vaya, si que lo es-

-Hinata, tu ¿conoces a algún Sasuke Uchiha?-Pregunto el, lo que Sasuke le dijo hace poco no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

-Mmm… si, estamos juntos en varias clases, y es mi amigo, ¿Por qué?

-No… no es nada…-

Sasuke entro al salón y también fue regañado por llegar tarde, después de disculparse se sentó en su lugar, justo al lado de esa chica de ojos verdes y extraño cabello de color rosado, Sakura.

-Buenos días Sasuke- Saludo la pelirosa

-Hmp, buenos días- Respondió

-Dime Sasuke, ¿Por qué la tardanza?-

-Mmm… choque con un chico-

-¿Con quien?

-Se llama… Naruto-

-Eeh, con Naruto, así que también llego tarde…-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Claro, se la pasa invitándome a salir y no me da un respiro-

-In- invitándote a salir-

-Si, es lindo y todo pero, me gusta alguien más- Y ese alguien claro que era Sasuke, solo que ella sabia perfectamente que a Sasuke le gusta Hinata, hay que ver solo como la mira.

-Aah..- Sasuke extrañamente no le gusto nada de lo que le dijo Sakura, ¿Cómo que ese tipo se la pasaba invitándola a salir?, ella le decía que no pero… ¿Quién le gusta?, ¿acaso lo conoce?, y lo mas importante ¿Por qué se hacia esas preguntas?.

Las clases terminaron, ahora seguía la tan esperada sorpresa.

Naruto se fue directo a su casa, al llegar se encontró con algo que nunca se habia imaginado…Ahí estaba su madre, ese Sasuke y 2 personas mas, se parecían bastante a Sasuke, seguro eran su padre y hermano.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Pregunto el rubio

-Acércate hijo- dijo Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke

Naruto se acerco.

-Bien, yo me presento primero, me llamo Uzumaki Kushina y soy la madre de Uzumaki Naruto- señala a su hijo- el es mi hijo

-Amm..Hola- Dijeron Sasuke e Itachi

-Yo soy Uchiha Fugaku, el es mi hijo mayor, Uchiha Itachi y el, Uchiha Sasuke

-Buenas tardes- Saludo Naruto- Mama, ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- Pregunto el Uzumaki esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que… VAMOS A CASARNOS- Dijeron Fugaku y Kushina al unísono.

-¡QUE!- Fue lo que respondieron los chicos…

Es inútil decir que este es el fin, mas bien es el comienzo, una nueva familia y la "rivalidad" de Naruto y Sasuke, ¿Qué les depara el destino a esta nueva familia?...

Ooooooooooo

Tmbn siento no haber agregado palabras en japones… siempre las uso, komo gomen, Oka-san, arigato, etc! Pero repito! Esra tarea de español, y pues mi maestra no le iba a entender! ^^

**Gracias x leer, dejen Review's si es ke les gusto! Si no, tmbn para ke me lo agan saber…. Oyamisu! ^^**


	2. La boda

"**Vida de hermanos" Chap. 0.2**

Oo-oO-Oo-Oo-oO-Oo-oO

-Que vamos a casarnos- Repitió Kushina con una tierna sonrisa

-¿Que? Pe-pero, co-como que...-paro por un momento – ¿el es el novio del que tanto hablas?- Soltó por fin

-Si-contesto

-¿Cuando es la boda?- Pregunto Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

-En 1 mes- contesto su padre

-¡Que! ¡Tan pronto!- se sorprendió aun mas el rubio

-Eeh, bueno esque… viene algo en camino- Kushina coloco su mano delicadamente en su vientre, mientras su futuro esposo la abrazaba por la cintura y coloco su mano sobre la de ella.

-¡QUE!- La boca de Naruto cayo hasta el suelo-Mama ¿estas loca? Ya no tienes edad para andar de calenturienta-

-Ah y tu si? –Dijo Itachi – O me vas a decir que aun no eres virgen? Porque aquí nadie te cree…-Aseguro

-Eh? Yo, bueno es… es Ovio que no, pe-pero ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MI MADRE!- Cambio el tema

-¡Naruto! Santo cielo, ya no eres virgen? – Grito Kushina sorprendida

-SHH!- intento callarla Naruto- Bueno esque… yo, ya tengo 17 y…- Fue interrumpido por un jalon de oreja, Kushina lo tomo por la oreja y se lo llevo al otro lado de la habitación para poder hablar mas privadamente, mientras los otros 3 invitados miraban como si nada.

-Y ustedes no piensan decirme nada?- Pregunto Fugaku

-Que irresponsable…-dijo un Itachi "decepcionado" mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y su hermano continuaba –Y así nos dices a nosotros que usemos protección?-

-Bu-bueno, tienen que entender que yo ya soy un hombre y…-

-Y vas a tener un bebe con tu novia, es justo lo que nos dijiste que no hiciéramos…-

A Fugaku se le caía una gotita, sus hijos lo estaban.. Regañando?

Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO

-Haber Naruto, por dios, no puedes andar hacienda esas cosas, dime que por lo menos usas protección.- Rogó

-Bueno pues… no creo que seas la más indicada para decirme eso- Se cruza de brazos

-¡Naruto! Ese no es el punto, yo ya soy una adulta, además Fugaku esta respondiendo como el hombre que es, y vamos a casarnos y a vivir como una familia feliz ^^-

-¡Que! Espera, ¿eso significa que vamos a vivir juntos?-

-Claro^^-

A Naruto se le abrieron los ojos como platos, y ahora que? Hace apenas pocas horas había conocido al tal Sasuke, y se había enterado de que era su rival en el amor y ahora seria su "hermano" .

-Hay mama… pero esque de todo los hombres del mundo porque tenia que ser el?...-

-Y que tiene de malo el?-

-No es el… es Sasuke su hijo…-

-Bueno que tiene de malo Sasuke? Es un buen chico-

-No entiendes! No puedo vivir con el!-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-

-Po-porque… Sakura… lo ama-

-Naruto, aun sigues obsesionado con esa chica? Hijo ya te dije que esa niña no me gusta para ti, además, esa es la única razón? Porque déjame decirte que es una estupidez …-

-¿Qué? ¿pero de que hablas? Yo la amo- Aseguro

-Eso no es amor hijo, solo estas segado, no creo que sea tu tipo de chica…-

-Y según tu cual es mi tipo de chica?- Subió el tono

-Alguien como… ¡HINATA! , claro esa chica es muy linda, tanto en personalidad como en aspecto-

En ese preciso instante una linda chica de ojos perlados llegaba a la casa Uzumaki, justo a punto de tocar el timbre se detuvo al escuchar algo desgarrador para su corazón..

-Mama, Hinata es y siempre será solo mi amiga, por que no entiendes que a quien yo amo es a Sakura!, ¿Cómo podría amar yo a alguien como Hinata?-Grito

Hinata solo quedo en shock por un momento, luego reacciono, cerro su puño y suavemente dejo caer su mano para darse vuelta e irse, pero al hacerlo se encontró con el rostro de su querido amigo Sasuke.

-Sasuke…-

-Hinata, hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto curioso

-Eh?, yo bueno… venia a ensayar con la banda como siempre, pero… veo que Naruto esta algo ocupado…- Dijo refiriéndose, sin que Sasuke lo supiera, a lo que había oído hace pocos minutos.

-Oh, bueno… en lo que se desocupa, ¿Qué tal si hablamos?-

-Claro Sasuke -sonrío- dime, ¿tu que haces aquí?-

-Oh bueno… resulta que la madre de Naruto y mi padre se van casar-

-¿Qué? Wow… eso es genial^^-

-Si… supongo… y ademas habra un nuevo miembro en la familia –

-¡QUE! Kushina-san esta embarazada?- Sasuke asiente con la cabeza- waa! Tengo que hablar con ella-

-Jaja… tranquila ya abra tiempo…-

Naruto sale de la casa muy enojado, al parecer la pelea con su madre habia continuado.

-Hay, esa señora no sabe cuando parar…- se da cuenta de que Hinata esta ahí – oh, Hinata, hola, ya estas aquí –

-Ah Naruto que tal? Como te ha ido en todo este tiempo? – Intento parecer lo mas normal posible… pero por dentro… estaba mas que destrozada…

-jeje… Hinata pero si nos vimos esta mañana- Le dijo con su gran sonrisa, mientras con una mano de rascaba la nuca y la otra descansaba en su cintura.

-Exacto solo se vieron- susurro Sasuke

-Que?- Pregunto el rubio, mientras Hinata miraba al pelinegro con el seño fruncido

-Es lo único que han echo en este tiempo, solo se ven y eso mínimo lo que hablan, luego Hinata viene a los ensayos de la banda diariamente y eso es lo unico que le dices? Ah Hinata, hola ya estas aquí- imitando la voz de Naruto- cuando en la escuela la ignoras? Que idiota…- Dijo realmente enfadado Sasuke

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de que hablas?- Naruto aun no entendía

-Sasuke… no- Intento detenerle Hinata, pero Sasuke siguió

-Lo repito, idiota! Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que la ignoras…-

-¿Qué?- Era lo único que podía articular el rubio

-Hmp, veamos… como decirlo de una forma que entiendas… Naruto, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que pasaste el receso con Hinata?- Le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

-Ehh? Y-yo…-intentaba recordar- n-no lo se…-Se sorprendió de su propia respuesta, Hinata solo agacho la cabeza y Sasuke siguió

-As estado con Sakura en esos recesos, cierto?-

-Si… - Le respondió aun sorprendido, hace cuanto tiempo que no estaba con su "mejor amiga" y a penas lo notaba…

-La debes pasar muy bien con ella…- Le dijo triste la Hyuga

-Bueno… si… - Dijo sonrojado y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro al recordar los "felices momentos" junto la pelirosa

-Pedazo de… - Sasuke estaba a punto de comenzar una pelea, pero en ese momento…

-Hola chicos!- Dijeron kiba y Gaara, los demás integrantes de la banda

-Oh Kiba, Gaara, que bueno que llegaron- Les dijo Hinata aliviada, si no hubieras llegado en ese momento, quien sabe lo que hubiera ocurrido…

-Si, lo que pasa es que, en el camino nos encontramos a Matsuri y le pedimos que cuidara de Akamaru en lo que terminaba el ensayo- Explico Kiba

- Oh ya veo- Dijo Hinata- Bien, entonces empecemos con el ensayo, Sasuke, te gustaría vernos?- Le pregunto la Hyuga con una tierna sonrisa

-Claro^^- Le dijo Sasuke con la misma sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella.

Kiba y Gaara se sorprendieron ante eso, desde cuando Sasuke sonreía?

A Naruto no le extraño nada, después de todo lo acababa de conocer hace pocas horas, como sabría que es rara la vez que ese chico sonríe.

Sasuke y Hinata se adeltan a la cochera, dejando a 3 músicos solos.

-Y a ustedes que les pasa?- Pregunto saliendo de su estado de shock, pues Kiba y Gaara aun tenian esa cara de sorpresa.

-Viste eso?- Pregunto Gaara a Kiba

-Como no verlo- Dijo Kiba aun sorprendido

-Ver que?- Se preguntaba el rubio extrañado

-Acaso no conoces a Sasuke?- Dijo Gaara

-Eh? , no mucho, recién lo conocí esta mañana, pero ya sabre mas de el… será mi "hermanastro"- Dijo con fastidio

-¡QUE!- Gritaron los chicos al unísono- e-eso quiere decir que…- continúo Kiba

-Mi madre y su padre se van a casar –se cruza de brazos- y lo acabo de conocer a penas esta mañana, tsk… -

Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO

-Wow, lindo lugar para ensayar- Dijo Sasuke observando la cochera donde los chicos ensayaban.

-Si bueno, esperamos algún día salir de aquí y tocar en un gran escenario-

-Se que lo aran- Sonrío – Por cierto Hina, ¿Qué haces en la banda?-

-Toco el bajo, y en algunas canciones canto- Dijo con una sonrisa

-No sabia que cantaras-

-Si bueno, intento algo- Dijo mientras conectaba su bajo al amplificador.

-Me encanaría oírte-

-Y algún día lo aras- Dijo volteando a verlo, Sasuke se quedo perdido en su bello rostro

-¿Qué? ¿tengo algo en la cara?-se lleva una mano al rostro

-No, es solo que…-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto desconcertada

-Eres hermosa….-Se le escapo, Hinata se sonrojo bastante y bajo la mirada

-Gracias…- Le dijo, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta y se sonrojo levemente para después soltar un –hmp- y voltear hacia otro lado.

Luego de un silencio incomodo, Hinata levanto su vista para encontrarse con la de Sasuke, quien ahora se encontraba mirándola, de nuevo. Y así se quedaron, perdido el uno en la mirada del otro.

Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-oO

-Bueno, si vas a vivir con el, déjame decirte que será un poco difícil- Le dijo kiba

-Si, ese chico es muy serio y frío…- Dijo Gaara

-Es justo como antes era Gaara- Dijo Kiba sonriendo

-Gracias Kiba- Frunció el seño –Pero luego conocí a Matsuri…- Sonrío

-Hay ya va a empezar…- Se quejo Naruto

- Oh cierra el pico!- Le dijo Gaara enojado

Kiba suspiro –En fin, es raro eso que acaba de pasar, Sasuke nunca sonríe así, y además es muy antisocial, en el receso siempre esta solo…-

-Te equivocas- Dijo Gaara con seguridad –Últimamente pasa el receso con Hinata, lo se porque siempre están en las mesas del jardín, ahí en frente del árbol donde Matsuri y yo tenemos nuestros encuentros apasionados…-

-iu…- Kiba hizo gesto de desagrado –¿Era necesario decir eso?

-Ay… wacala…- continuo Naruto -jaja…-Naruto río mientras caminaba rumbo a la cochera de ensayos, siendo seguido por los otros 2 que también reían por el comentario de Gaara.

Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo- Oo-Oo

En la cochera todo era silencio, los pelinegros seguían con la vista entrelazada. _"Que es esto que siento en el estomago? – _Se preguntaba Hinata, mientras Sasuke en lo único que podía pensar, era en los labios de Hinata, se veían tan suaves… como deseaba probarlos.

-Hinata…- Sasuke estaba a punto de decirle algo muy importante, pero comenzó a oír risas a lo lejos, que poco a poco se acercaban.

-Jajaja…-Seguían riendo, pero al abrir la puerta, Naruto fue el primero en callarse.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Pregunto un tanto enojado al ver a ambos pelinegros sonrojados.

-Na-nada!- Contesto Hinata rápidamente para volver al amplificador y subir el volumen, se coloco el bajo (de color negro) y dijo: -¡Bueno, comencemos!- Los chicos solo obedecieron y colocaron en sus puestos.

Gaara al frente con una guitarra (roja con negro) y un micrófono delante.

Kiiba al fondo en la batería (color blanco).

Naruto tardo un poco mas en reaccionar, pero termino por obedecer y ponerse al frente de todos con un micrófono y una guitarra colgándole. (negra con blanco)

Hinata se acerco unos pasos al micrófono que tenia al frente, y comenzaron a tocar.

(La canción se llama "Love Drunk – Boys like girls" aquí esta el link .com/watch?v=o0c-kC8xZ-I ) (En esta canción Hinata solo toca el bajo y Sasuke solo observa)

(hey! hey! hey! hey!)

Top down in the summer sun

The day we met was like a hit and run

And I still taste it on my tongue

(taste it on my tongue)

The sky was burning up like fireworks

So many want you oh so bad it hurts

But girl, in case you haven't heard

I used to be love drunk

But now I'm hungover

Love is forever

Forever is over

We used to kiss all night

Now it's just a barfight

So just call me crazy

Say hello then goodbye

(okay!)

There's just one thing

(okay!)

That would make me say

I used to be love drunk

But now I'm hungover

Love is forever

But now it's over

(hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey!)

Hot sweat and blurry eyes

We're spinning on a roller coaster ride

With the world stuck in black and white

You drove me crazy every time we touched

Now im so broken that i can't get up

Oh girl, you make me such a rush

I used to be love drunk

But now I'm hungover

Love is forever

Forever is over

We used to kiss all night

Now it's just a barfight

So just call me crazy

Say hello then goodbye

(okay!)

There's just one thing

(okay!)

That would make me say

I used to be love drunk

But now I'm hungover

Love is forever

But now it's over

All the time I wasted on you

All the bullshit you put me through

I'm checking into rehab

Cause everything that we had

Didn't mean a thing to you

I used to be love drunk

(but now I'm hungover)

Love is forever

But now it's over

I used to be love drunk

But now I'm hungover

Love is forever

Forever is over

We used to kiss all night

Now it's just a barfight

So just call me crazy

Say hello then goodbye

(okay!)

There's just one thing

(okay!)

That would make me say

I used to be love drunk

But now I'm hungover

Love is forever

But now it's over

(na na na na na na na na na

na na na na na na na na na

na na na na na na na na na

na na na na na na na na na)

Now it's over

Still taste it on my tongue

Now it's over

Cuando la cancion termino, volvio a suceder, las miradas de Hinata y Sasuke se juntaron pero esta vez ocurrio algo diferente.

-¡De acuerdo, ya basta!- Grito Naruto, se qutio la guitarra y avanzo hacia Hinata. –Ven conmigo- La jala del braso. -Deja eso! –Le quita el bajo de las manos y Hinata es llevada a la fuerza por Naruto,

_Continuara… _

_-¡que te sucede!- / -¿Dime que es lo que te traes con ese Sasuke!- / Ya deja de gritarme de ese modo, que no e echo nada malo, tu eres el único malvado aquí, olvidas a tu mejor amiga como si fuera cualquier cosa!- / -Eres un idiota!- ***PAZZZ*** (cachetada) –Hinata , lo siento! De verdad lo siento! Por favor perdoname, no se porque lo hice!- / Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos de ser amigos…- / Hinata… yo te amo… _

**Taraaaa! Por fin e vuelto con el capitulo 2! . honto ni gomen nasai! –hace reverencia- me tarde muuuuuchoooooo en actualizar, ne? Y de verdad no tengo explicación, pero el tiempo que e tardado será recompensado, ya tengo adelantada esta historia mas o menos hasta el cap 5 o 6 y ya solo es cuestión de trascribirlo y lo tendrán aquí pronto, no se cuando subiré el próximo capitulo, no me gusta comprometerme pero espero que sea pronto. **

**Aprovecho la oportunidad para comentar sobre mis otros ficks, "Un amor inevitable" en ese de verdad que me e tardado mucho, pero no fue porque quisiera . le preste el cuaderno a una amiga y apenas me lo acaba de devolver la semana pasada ^^U, y perdí una parte del capitulo… pero espero pronto poder recordar lo que ya había escrito. **

"**Aprendiendo a amarte" en este ya tengo adelantado unas cuantas hojas pero aun no me llega la inspiración con este fick… espero pronto traerles la conti ^^ **

**Y bueno ya no me queda mas que decir... Solo que muchas gracias por pasar a leer, y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado esta loca idea que tube, me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza y nos leemos luego! **

**Byee~Byee! ~~~ G**_**azetta Kaori **_


	3. Adios a nuestra amistad

"**Vida de hermanos" Chap 3.0**

-De acuerdo, ya basta!- Grito Naruto, se quito la guitarra y habanso hacia Hianata. –Ven conmigo- Dijo serio mientras la jalaba del braso. –Deja eso!- Le quita el bajo de las manos y se van.

Naruto y Hinata entraron al sotano, un lugar oscuro que solo contaba con un pequeno foco para iluminarlos.

-Que te sucede?- Le grito Hinata enojada –Sabes que no me gusta que me jalen!- Se suelta de su agarre

-De acuerdo, e permanesido callado, pero ya no mas, dime que es lo que te traes con ese Sasuke!- Grito enojado

-Eh?, a que te refieres?-

-Hay porfavor, e visto como se miran, dime que pasa entre ustedes!- Exigio

-NADA!, de acuerdo? Nada! Y deja de gritarme de ese modo que no e echo nada malo, tu eres el unico mlavado aqui, olvidas a tu mejor amiga como si fuera cualquier cosa!, escucha bien Uzumaki Naruto, soy una persona y tengo sentimientos- Grito ahora bastante enojada, Naruto se atrevia a reclamarle? A ella? A ella que no habia echo nada mas que sufrir por el y por sus desprecios? Pero que equivocado estaba…

-Hay porfavor… no me vengas con eso…-

-Eres un idiota!-Grito la chica

-Porque!- Naruto estaba tambien bastante enojado, esa forma en la que ellos se miraban, Naruto solo intentaba protegerla y ahora le decia que era un idiota…

-Porque no te das cuenta…- Susurro, refiriendose a su amor secreto

-De que? De que deveria darme cuenta?- Pregunto ahora mas calmado

-D-de que yo… yo… -se armo de valor- yo siempre te e admirado, tu forma de ser, de no rndirte por mas serio que sea el problema, que todo lo tomas con una sonrisa… yo siempre te e admirado y yo te… - _amo, _penso.

-Y tu que?- Pregunto Naruto sorprendido por las palabras de Hinata

-…yo…- Penso por un momento en decirle que lo amaba, pero de que serviria? El esta enamorado de Sakura, la rechazaria… -yo estoy muy decepsionada de ti … - solto

-Que?- Nunca creyo que le diria eso…

-Naruto, tu y yo emos sido los mejores amigos… por… 7 anos, antes de que yo llegara a vivir a esta ciudad tu estabas enamorado de Sakura, tu mismo me lo contaste, luego ella se fue a estudiar al extrangero, despues yo me mude aqui y tu fuiste mi unico amigo… aqui estamos… tanto tiempo despues y de un momento a otro la tal Sakura regresa y… TU TE OLVIDAS DE MI COMO SI NUNCA UBIERA ESTADO A TU LADO!- Volvio a gritar

-PERO PORQUE DEMONIOS TE MOLESTA TANTO! SABES QUE YO SIEMPRE LA E AMADO!- Eso si que le dolio a la pobre Hyuga.

-Esa Saura no me agrada nada, es una de esas… porristas prsumidas que creen que pueden tener a cualquier chico a sus pies, pero estoy segura que el unico chico que ama, no le hace caso,k por eso se comporta asi, sabes Naruto, esa Sakura solo te esta utilizando… QUIERE ALEJARTE DE MI!-

***PAZ!*** (una bofetada, cachetada… etc) Naruto no pudo soportar que hinata llamara a su "amada" de esa manera…. Y reacciono de la peor manera.

Hinata solo abrio sus ojos a mas no poder. Quedo con el rostro ladeado por el impacto.

Hinata volvio la mirada lentamente a los ojos de Naruto y vio que el tambien estaba sorprendido por su acto.

-Hi…na…ta…-Intento acariciar su mejilla pero ella de inmediato se aparto de el con miedo, a lo que Naruto se sorprendio aun mas. –Hinata! Perdoname por favor, no se que me paso, yo no…- Se acerco lentamente a ella y toco su mejilla con delicadeza, esta vez ella no se asusto, pero aparto su mano de un gran manotazo

-No me toques- Le dijo seria

-Hinata!, lo siento mucho… y-yo no queria…- Estaba muy nervioso, acaba de cometer un estupides, porque iso eso?

-Pero lo hiciste… lo siento… -

-Eh? Porque me pides disculpas?- Estaba confundido, el la habia golpeado y ella le pedia disculpas?

-Porque se nota que de verdad la amas… y yo aqui hablando mal de ella, no te preocupes no volvere a interferir. Yo creo que lo mejor sera que dejemos de ser amigos…- Que caso tenia segur siendo amigos? Si ella se quedaba a su lado solo sufriria aun mas… no queria eso… dolia… dolia demasiado

-QUE! No, no! Hinata tu eres mi mejor amiga!- Tenia que arreglar las cosas, Hinata ya no queria ser su amigo? Que aria sin ella?

-Naruto, piensalo… ultimamente yo no e sido eso para ti, yo de verdad creo que lo mejor es terminar con esta amistad sin sentido- Hinata iba de regreso a la cochera pero…

-Hinata espera!- Grito el rubio antes de que se fuera. Hinata se detubo para escucharlo (aun le daba la espalda) talvez… el quiesiera arreglar las cosas. –Eso significa que dejaras la banda?-

Pero que idiota, en lugar de tratar de arreglar las cosas pregunta eso…

-(suspiro) no Naruto, no dejare la banda, emos llegado muy lejos como para arruinar nuestros suenos... no puedo decepsionarlos- Dijo seria

Naruto en ese momento sintio talvez una diminuta oportunidad de poder arreglar las cosas con Hinata…

-Si Kiba y Gaara me odiaran, no se que aria…- Y la esperanza se fue… pero Naruto no era el unico triste, Hinata se sentia destrosada, todas sus eperansas de llegar a significar algun dia algo mas que una amiga para Naruto, se habian esfumado, lo supo en el momento en que le levanto la mano… Naruto habia cambiado tanto desde que Sakura volvio, ya ni siquiera lo reconosia.

Hinata abandono el sotano, corrio a la cochera para ir por su bajo y largarse, ya no podia seguir ahi, no queria volver a ver a Naruto, para que? Solo la lastimaria mas…

Hinata salio corriendo de ese lugar, intento ser fuerte, pero no poda evitarlo, tomo su instrumento lo mas rapido que pudo, ya con lagrimas comenzando a salir de sus ojos… y salio corriendo.

-Hinata? HINATA!- Grito Sasuke, pero Hinata ya se habia ido, con lagrimas en sus ojos

Naruto entro a la chochera con la cabeza baja

-Naruto, que paso?- Pregunto preocupado Kiba

-Porque Hinata salio corriendo?- Continuo Gaara, mientras Sasuke estaba de igual manera esperando una respuesta

-Porque… ella y yo ya no somos amigos…- Dijo con un tono de voz bajo

-Pero porque!- Hablo Sasuke

-Y-yo… le di una bofetada…- Dijo mientras con una mano se agarraba la cabeza, estaba muy preocupado

-QUE!-Gritaron los 3 chicos

-Si, y-yo no se porque lo hice… n-no se que me…-

***PAZ*** Sasuke se enfurecion tanto que no pudo evitar golpear a Naruto y le dio un golpe justo en el rostro, que lo tiro al suelo.

-NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A ELLA PORQUE TE MATO!- Lo amenazo Sasuke y despues se fue corriendo para intentar alcanzar a Hinata

Naruto se sento con dificultad, conun poco de sangre saliendo por su labio.

-Eres un idota- Dijo Gaara quien se habia acercado a el

-Lo se… -contesto triste

-Como pudiste hacer esto…- Le reprocho ahora Kiba

-YA SE, YA SE QUE SOY UN IDIOTA, NO SE PORQUE DEMONIOS HICE ESO. PERO HINATA YA NO QUIERE SERE MI AMIGA!- Grito desesperado

-Pues algo tienes que hacer para arreglar las cosas-Dijo Kiba aun serio con los brasos cruzados

-Recuerda quien estubo contigo cuando tu padre murio…- Le recordo el pelirojo

**FLASH BACK **

_Un pequeno nino rubio de unos 10 anos de edad, estaba vestido de negro, en un sementerio vacio, al lado de una lapida que decia : "Aqui descanza Namikaze Minato, Maravilloso esposo y un exelente padre, siempre en nuestros corazones"_

_Hace 3 horas que el entierro habia terminado, pero el no queria irse, queria permaneser al lado de su padre._

_-Naruto- Llamo una linda nina de cabello azulado, un poco arriba de sus hombros y unos bellos ojos perlados, llego al lado se de su amigo, pero este no contesto nada, tenia la vista nublada de lagrimas… _

_-Naruto, que haces aqui? El entierro ya termino y ya esta por comenzar a llover- Dijo mirando al cielo nublado_

_-No me importa, no me ire de aqui sin mi otto-san!- Dijo Naruto con mas lagrimas en los ojos_

_-Naru-chan…. El ya no puede volver…- Naruto comenzo a llorar aun mas_

_-Porque no!- Hinata se acerco y tomo su mano_

_-Naru-chan, no llores, tu otto-san te mira desde el cielo…- Naruto se tranquilizo un poco_

_-Me observa? Pero como? Si el ya esta…. Muerto…- Dijo mirandola a los ojos mientras se secaba unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos_

_Hinata le regalo una tierna sonrisa. –Sip, pero el esta en lugar mejor, es un lugar muy, muy bonito, en el cielo, y el te esta obsrvando, y se dio cuenta de que estas triste, Naruto, que hacia tu otto-san cuando estabas triste?- _

_-No le gustaba verme triste… me decia que… el tambien se ponia triste- Recordo eso momentos con su otto-san_

_-Entonces el esta triste ahora… dime, quieres que tu otto-san este triste?- Le pregunto_

_-N-no…-_

_-Entonces deja de llorar- Sonrio _

_-Pe-pero no puedo evitarlo…. Lo extrano mucho-_

_-El siempre estara en tu corazon, y en el de todas las personas que lo querian, incluyendome ^^, y siempre te estara cuidando desd arriba.-_

_Narurto se seco todas las lagrimas con la manga de su sueter y mostro esa sonrisa que solo le petenece a el, sabia que su otto-san ya no estaria con el en cuerpo, pero siempre lo tendria presente en sus recuerdos y en su corazon…._

_**FIN FLASH BACK **_

-Hinata…- Susurro el rubio

-Si, hinata siempre a estado a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas- Le dijo Kiba

-(suspiro) que vamos a hacer?- Se pregunto Gaara

-No se preocupen… dijo que no abandonaria la banda- Aclaro Naruto

-Que?- Se sorprendio Kiba

-No seas idiota! Eso no importa! Lo que me preocupa es como se debe estar sintiendo Hinata en este momento!- Grito Gaara, era increible que a Naruto lo unico que le importara era la banda? Estaba hablando en serio? Naruto siempre decia que la familia y los amigos eran primero… entonces, que paso?

-De verdad crees que la banda es mas importante que Hinata?- Pregunto sorprendido Kiba O.O

-…Y-yo…- Naruto dudo

-Naruto! Que es mas importante para ti? Hinata o la banda?- Gaara estaba desesperado –De verdad es tan dificil de responder?-

Naruto bajo la mirada de verdad ahora estaba muy confundido…

-Sabes que, yo me voy, avisame cuando te hayas desidido!- Gaara se fue bastante enojado, incluso dejo su guitarra…

-Yo tambien me voy Naruto, me sorprende que lo pienses tanto…- Kiba siguio al pelirojo

-Pero que fue lo que hice…- Susurro Naruto al viento

Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO

Hinata corrio lo mas rapido que le permitieron sus pies, mientras derramaba incontables lagrimas

-Baka, baka, baka, baka…-Era lo unico que decia

Luego de vario minutos de correr termino cansandose por el peso del bajo que llevaba cargando en su espalda. Al parar dejo su bajo recargado en la pared (oviamente esta dentro de un estuche) y quedo frente a un parque, dentro habian muchos juegos… pero el que mas le llamo la atencion fue la caja de arena, dentro vio una linda nina rubia y un nino pelinegro jugando alegremente con la arena…

Al ver esa imagen no pudo evitar recordar algo… La vez que conocio a Uzumaki Naruto…

**FLASH BACK**

_Una linda nina de 9 anos de edad estaba sola en el parque, en una caja de arena._

_-(suspiro) yo no queria mudarme… tenia muchos amigos en mi vieja escuela… aqui no tengo ninguno- Decia la nena entre pucheros_

_Un nino rubio de su misma edad, la vio sola y muy triste… y sintio algo que lo empujaba a ir con ella…_

_-Hola, como te llamas?- Pregunto tiernamente_

_-Eh?- se sonroja- Hi-hinata Hyuga…- susurro- Y tu?_

_-Uzumaki Naruto!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa adonrando su bello rostro- Porque estas sola?_

_-Bu-bueno… acabo de mudarme, supongo que es porque, a-aun no e echo amigos…- Decia con voz baja_

_-Mmmm….- Coloco sus dedos en su barbillo, como si estubiera pensado- No te preocupes Hina-chan! Yo sere stu mejor amigos por siempre! Te lo prometo!- Aseguro mientras la nena sonreia dulcemente_

_**FIN FLASH BACK **_

-Eres un mentiroso…- Susurro – Crei que habias dicho que Uzumaki Naruto nunca retrocedia a una promesa…-

-HINATA!- Grito Sasuke al poder encontrarla. Hinata volteo a verlo, por un momento penso que seria Naruto… que iria a hablar con ella… y que las cosas podrian seguir como antes… pero no fue asi, de verdad esa amistas se habia acabado? Para siempre?

-Sasuke? Que… haces aqui? – Pregunto secandose las lagrimas

-Como que que ago aqui? Estas llorando Hina… entonces, es sierto? Ese idiota se atravio a levantarte la mano?- Pregunto sorprendido, por un momento habia creido que era mentira… no creia eso posible..

-…si…- Solto en un suspiro

-Ese maldito, lo voy a matar!- Dijo bastante enojado

-No… Sasuke, no importa… no vale la pena…-

-Hinata…- Sasuke solo atino a abrasarla, el mejor que nadie sabia lo que era un amor no correspondido, pero aun asi lo de Hinata era peor… Hinata lo abrasa con fuerza, necesitaba mucho el abraso de alguien…

-Lo siento….-Susurro Sasuke en su oido

-Porque…?- Pregunto Hinata aun abrasandolo

-Talvez debi haberte dico que Naruto esta enamorado de Sakura…. Asi no estarias sufriendo…- Le acaricia el cabello suabemente

-N-no, no es tu culpa, no soy tonta… eso era ovio, solo estaba siendo masoquista conmigo misma….-

-Pero aun asi…es mi culpa, si yo me ubiera quedado callado… si no ubiera abierto mi bocota frente a el, nada de esto estaria pasando… lo siento Hinata… por mi culpa estas sufriendo y-yo….-

-shh- lo callo, puse su dedo indice sobre sus labios- No digas esas cosas Sasuke-kun, no es tu culpa, de echo… creo que debo darte las gracias, si no lo ubieras dicho, probablemente Naruto seguiria sin darse cuenta, y lo mejor er que se diera cuenta de una vez por todas, yo no abria sido capas de terminar con nustra amistad… gracias^^- Dijo con una pequena sonrisa

Sasuke se sorprendio… entonces, estubo bien lo que iso? No tenia nada de que arepentirse? Y lo mas importante… estaba bien si le decia a Hinata ahora lo que sentia por ella? Esque teniendola tan serca… con un dedo sobre sus labios… de verdad devia dejar pasar esa oportunidad?

-Hinata…- La ojiperla aparta su dedo de sus labios- Se que talvez este no sea el mejor momento… pero ya no quiero cayar esto que siento-

-Eh?- Hinata no comprendia

-Hinata yo… estoy enamorado de ti, te amo… pero no habia querido decirte nada porque sabia que me rechazarias por estar aun enamorda de … Naruto-

-Sasuke…- Hinata estaba sorprendida, definitivamente no se esperaba eso

-Shh- silencio Sasuke- Solo… solo dejame ser feliz por una sola vez…- Sasuke se acerco a los labios de Hinata, solo queria probarlos por una vez… era ariesgado, talvez seria la primera y la ultima vez que lo aria…

El tan esperado besopor fin llego, Sasuke sabia que el beso no tendria respuesta… Pero tal fue su sorpresa al sentir como los labios de Hinata comenzaban a moverse exigiendole a los suyos hacer lo mismo

El beso era lento y con movimiento, para disfrutar el contacto. El pelinegro llego a pensar que Hinata solo estaba siendo generosa, que solo lo hacia por lastima… estubo a punto de cortarlo, pero ese beso se sentia tan bien….

Despues de algunos segundos mas se separaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, aun abrasados.

-Gra…cias…- Susurro Sasuke levemente sonrojado

-Si… y-yo… etto… Sasuke… crees… crees que talvez, tu y yo… podriamos intentar… algo?- Pregunto nerviosa la Hyuga

-Eh?- Se sorprendio- Pe-pero, que hay de Naruto?... ya no lo amas?- Pregunto

-(suspiro) No digo que ya lo olvide… pero estoy segura de que despues de lo que acaba de pasar, ya no lo amo.- Dijo seria

-Hinata… en ese caso… Quieres… queires ser mi novia?-

Continuara…

_-Pero que idiota soy, pero claro que Hinata es mas importante que la banda!- / -Tengo que hablar con ella en cuanto antes- / - Vamos! Golpeame! Me lo meresco! - / -No puedo hacerlo! No porque no quiera…xD pero me matarian si lo hicera… ademas eso de que servira? Que te golpee no resolvera tus problemas- / SR. HELADERO! ME DA UN RICO RICO RICO HELADO DE CHOCOLATE CON CHOCHITOS! :)- / -WTF?-_

**Kyaaa! No me maten por hacer esto! D= adverti LEVE SASUHINA! Y asi sera, xke es la unika manera en la ke el baka de Naruto se dara kuenta de lo ke de vdd siente por Hina! ^^ **

**No se preocupen, tambien dije SasuSaku, y si lo mimo pasara kon Sasuke, y Sakura no a aparecido, ne? xD no se preocupen, pronto saldra… y ara su odiosa aparicion -.-" **

**Y bueno… aplaundame, ahora no me tarde con la conti! ^^ que fueron…. 2 semanas? Wow! Nunca habia tardado tan poco! ^^ **

**Y… seguramente tengo varias faltas de otrografia, ne? ^^U gomen ne… esete windows esta en ingles! Y no se puede poner el mocrosoft en espanol para que me marque los errores, ademas de que mi nueva laptop no tiene la letra… la que sigue de la "N" ya se abran dado cuanta cual es, ne?**

**Y no puedo poner ALT 165 xD si alguien sabe como hacerle… es una Eee PC xD no solo me veneficiara a mi, tambien a ustedesxD **

**En fin… me despido! Espero pronto traer el cap 4! **

**Yanne! =D**


	4. Noviazgo

"**Vida de hermanos" Cap 4.0 **

Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo

-Sa-sasuke… tu, tu crees que podamos… darnos una oportunidad?-

-Que?- Pregunto sorprendido –Pe-pero… que hay de Naruto?-

-(suspiro) No digo que ya lo olvide… pero estoy segura de que despues de lo que acaba de pasar… ya no lo amo…- Dijo Hinata con un poco de tristesa, despues de todo no era para menos, se habia enamorado de ese encantador niño rubio desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

-Hinata… en ese caso, quieres ser mi novia?-

-Si Sasuke, si quiero ser tu novia^^- Sonrio con felicidad

Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO

-Soy un idiota! Un enorme idiota!- Se decia Naruto a si mismo mientras entraba a la casa, aun con la sangre saliendo de su labio y un pomulo un poco inchado. –Por su puesto que Hinata es mas importante que la banda… mucho mas importante- Naruto entro a la sala en donde se encontraba su madre tranquilamente leyendo un libro en lo que Fugaku volvia de la tienda, al escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrandose, volteo a ver quien era y se preocupo al ver a su hijo en ese estado

-Naruto, hijo que te paso?- Se acerco e intento tocar el pomulo inchado, pero el rubio aparto la mano por el dolor

-Nada mama…- Dijo sin ganas

-Como que nada!, con quien peleaste?- Pregunto seria

-Dejame solo…- Naruto se fue a su habitacion dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca

**Ya adentro de la habitacion…**

Naruto solo se sento en el suelo, recargando su cabeza en el soporte de la cama.

-Pero que hice… Hinata ya no querra hablar conmigo…- Decia Naruto preocupado

-Oye, dejame ayudarte- Dijo Itachi entrando a la habitacion con un paño y un botesito con alcohol

Itachi intento poner el paño humedo sobre la zona herida, pero Naruto se aparto

-Esto y mas me meresco…- Dijo triste y a la vez enojado con el mismo

-Oye, no se que ayas echo… pero…-Fue interrumpido

-Golpeame…-Pidio Naruto- Vamos golpeame! Soy un invesil-

-Oye, por mas placentero que me sea, no pienso golpearte, primero porque mi padre me mataria si lo hiciera y segundo, porque eso no lo resuelve nada-

-Que?- Pregunto queriendo saber a que se referia

-Sea lo que sea que hayas echo, con golpearte no resolveras nada, si te golpeo las cosas seguiran igual-

-Tienes razon… mejor… mejor voy a buscarla- Naruto inteto levantarse pero… ****PAZ!** **Itachi le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza ocasionando que volviera a caer al suelo de senton

-Oye! Dijiste que no me golpearias!- Se quejaba el rubio mientras sobaba su cabeza

-Lo siento, no pude resistir, ah si, y no puedes ir con Hinata- Decia ahora curando la herida

(Naruto hace gesto de dolor debido al liquido) –Porque no?- Pregunto

-Porque esta muuuuuy ocupada con Sasuke- Seguia curando mientras son reia traviesamente

-Que?- Aparta la mano de Itachi

-Bien… te contare-

**FLASH BACK **

_-Lalalala (8)- Cantaba Itachi dulcemente mientras saltaba como una niñita por las calles de la ciudad. De pronto a lo lejos escucho unas campanitas y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba._

_-Señor heladero!- Grito Itachi mientras corria donde estaba el heladero y su carrito de helados –Que rico,rico,rico! Señor heladero, me daria un delicioso helado de chocolate porfavorsitoitoito! – Pedia Itachi mientras sus ojos brillaban y e l heladero lo miraba con cara de WTF!_

_-Bien…- Dijo el heladero extrañado por la infantil actitud de un joven de 22 años. –Toma- Le entrega el helado_

_-Que es esto?- Pregunto serio_

_-Un helado- Dijo lo ovio_

_-Como puede llamar a esto helado!-Señala la nieve – No tiene chochitos!- Grito_

_-Que?- Cara de WTF_

_-Este helado no tiene chochitos!- Exclamo nuevamente_

_-Chochitos? Que demonios es eso?-_

_-Como que que son? Son unos pequeños dulces en forma de bara, los hay de varios colores: rosa, amarillo, naranja, blanco, rojo y azul, ademas saben delicioso!- De nuevo le brillan los ojos_

_-Owww… te refieres a las chispitas?- Saca una bolsa de esos dulces_

_-Oh si, son esos- Los señala emosionado –Pero __su nombre son chochitos- Dijo serio de nuevo_

_-Claro que no, son chispitas… demente-_

_-Chispitas? No, no! Esas son las que tienen las galletas!- Dijo con la voz un poco fuerte_

_-Mira mocoso, estoy de acuerdo en que algunas personas ignorantes les llaman chochitos, pero su verdadero nombre son chispitas- Aseguro el heladero_

_-Que?' dijo Itachi,al parecer no habia entendido_

_-Que?- Dijo el heladero_

_-…Que?- Volvio a preguntar Itachi_

_-(se le marca una venita al heladero) Muchacho estas alterando mis nervos!- Grito el heladero irritado_

_-YO SOLO QUIERO UN HELADO CON CHOCHITOS, ES MUCHO PEDIR!- Exigio Itachi _

_- OH CON UNA CHIN__**** __TOMA TU PI**** HELADO Y LARGATE DE MI TIENDA RODANTE!- El heladero muy enojado le arrebata el helado a Itachi para ponerle "__chochitos" y casi lanzarlo hacia Itachi –TOMA!- _

_-Que es esto?- Pregunto serio_

_-(suspira) Un rico, rico, rico helado de chocolate con CHOCHITOS!-Dijo recalcando la ultima palabra_

_A Itachi le birllan los ojos: -Bien!- Dijo feliz, pero luego su exprecion volvio a cambiar a una seria –Disculpe, puedo preguntarle algo?-_

_-(suspiro) Que…?-_

_-Porque la llamo tienda rodante? JA! Es solo un carrito jaja… yo lo llamaria… Carrito Congelado!- Dijo "inocentemente" _

_- AH CON UNA…-_

**FIN FLASH BANCK **

-Hey hey ESPERA!- Grito Naruto interrumpiendo los recuerdos de Itachi

-Que?- Dijo enojado por haber sido interrumpido

-Porque me cuentas esto? No me importa… Que paso con Sasuke y Hinata?-

- u.u Porque nunca me dejan terminar mis historias… bien, lo resumire para ti!- Saca su celular y le muestra una foto, SASUKE Y HINATA, BESANDOSE!

-…Que…? Co-como conseguiste eso?- Pregunto el rubio sorprendido

**-**Bueno… si me ubieras dejado terminar mi hitoria…- Dijo el pelinegro indignado

-Ay! De acuerdo… continua- Venita marcada

-Bien!-

**FLASH BACK **

_Itachi salio corriendo por su vida, ya que el heladero lo perseguia con conos de helado de punta muy afilada._

_Despues de mucho correr, el heladero decidio que era una perdida de tiempo y continuo con su lavor._

_Itachi al notar que el heladero se rendia, paro para tomar aire, pero al voltear vio algo… sorprendente_

_-OH! Pero que veo O.O- Sasuke y Hinata se besaban, itachi nunca creyo que la ojiperla le aria caso a su hermano_

_-wow… asi que Sasuke por fin consiguio lo que tanto queria, bien... guardare este momento para siempre!- Saco su celular y tomo la foto_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Y asi fue como lo consegui- Dijo orgulloso de si mismo

-Si, pero… porque tomaste esa foto?- Aun no entendia, porque tomar la foto? La subiria a internet…o simplemente era un demente acosador?

-Veras, Sasuke a estado enamorado de Hinata desde… pues creo que desde la primera vez que la vio, pero el nunca creyo que ella le aria caso porque ama a… a alguien mas..- Uff por poco y se le escapa

-Alguien mas? Quien?- Hinata nunca le conto nada…-

-_Demonios…-_Penso el pelinegro –eee… n-no puedo decirtelo-

-Y porque no?- Fruncio el seño

-PORQUE NO! AHORA CALLATE! , y dime, porque te molesta tanto que Hinata y Sasuke… ps…- Manda esitos con su boca queriendole dar a entender al rubio que se referia a los besos, y asi lo entendio… pero se asusto

-No es que me moleste… es solo que… no lo se, estoy confundido, conosco a Hinata hace tanto tiempo… que siento raro que no me aya contado nada sobre el tal Sasuke-

-Y como querias que te contara eso? Hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaban de sus cosas personales, en el receso tu siempre estas con Sakura y ella esta con Sasuke, no habia tiempo para eso!-Naruto bajo la mirada, sabia que todo eso era verdad (uff! Itachi esta bien informado XD)

-Si pero, se supone que soy su mejor amigo…-

-Un amigo siempre esta contigo pase lo que pase… en todo, y tu te haces llamar mejor amigo?- Lo regaño

-A eso me refiero, eso es un amigo, yo como mejor amigo para que me contara todo!, pero no! No estube ahí!, quien sabe que tantas cosas me perdi… felcidades y tristezas… ME PERDI TODO ESO Y SASUKE FUE EL QUE LO SUPO TODO! AH!- se revolvio el cabello con desesperacion –SOY UN IDIOTA!- Y se dejo caer al piso de pecho

-Bien… por lo menos se ve que estas arrepentido, lo mejor sera que hablen… talvez puedan arreglar las cosas- Naruto ladeo su cabeza un poco solo para poder verlo

-Tu crees que lo podamos solucionar?-Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba

-_Seguro que hay sol, mañana… dime cuanto apuestas que mañana… SALE EL SOOOOOL! (8) – _Itachi habia dejado de prestarle atencion al rubio y ahora oia musica desde su celular

-ITACHI!- Grito Naruto, el pelinegro al escucharlo se quito solo un audifono y dijo:

-Que?- Como si nada

-Se supone que estas ayudandome, porque te pones a cantar canciones que no son nada agradables para el gusto de musica de todo el mundo, y que ademas ya paso de moda y es de un COMERCIAL DE COCA-COLA DE HACE 2 AÑOS! –Grito

-Es encantadora!- Le brillan los ojos y a Naruto se le cae una gotita -.-"

Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo

Asi es… Sasuke y Hinata ahora ya son novios…de ahora en adeltante todo sera diferente.

Despues de que Sasuke se declarara a Hinata, su nuevo novio la llevo hasta su casa… (estan frente a la puerta)

-Bien entonces… nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

-Claro... nos veremos-

-Genial…- Se acerca a ella –Hasta mañana- Se acerca un poco mas… serca de sus labios… a punto de ocurrior su segundo beso…

-HINATA!- Los 2 se separaron de inmediato

-PAPA!- Grito Hinata asustada

-Buenas noches…- Saludo Sasuke nervioso

-Oh, buenas noches joven…- Se acerca al oido de su hija- El quien es? –Susurro

-Etto… Otto-san, el es Uchiha Sasuke… mi… novio…- Dijo un poco asustada por como reaccionaria su padre

-Ah tu novio… mucho gusto jovencito… TU QUE!- Grito sorprendido, de pronto, de tras de Hyuga Hiashi aparecieron Hyuga Hannabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, y Hyuga Hamano, la madre de ambas.

-QUE EL ES TU QUE!- Gritaron las otras 2. Sasuke solo miraba extrañado, porque tanto alboroto? Mientras que Hinata se moria de la pena y se sonrojaba, su familia gritaba a los 4 vientos que tenia novio, y los vecinos ya comensaban a asomarse para saber a que se debia tanto alboroto.

-YA BASTA!- Grito enojada –Vamos todo adentro!- Empuja a su familia dentro de la casa y cierra la puerta. Adentro los mira con cara de reproche, pero pronto recordo que dejo a Sasuke afuera aun sin despedirse –Oh- Dijo al darse cuenta de eso, abre la puerta y el chico aun seguia ahi.

-Lo siento Sasuke, etto nos vemos mañana- Le dice dulcemente y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla

Hinata regreso adentro con el seño fruncido

-Pero que les pasa! No pueden gritar sobre mi vida amorosa como si fuera culaquier cosa! Ahora los vecinos lo saben…-

-Lo sentimos cariño – Se disculpo su madre –Pero… es enserio que ese muchacho es tu novio?- Segia sorprendida

-Si…- Respondio

-One-chan! De verdad ese chico tan lindo es tu novio?- Aun no lo creia

-Porque? Crees que es demasiado para mi?-

-Eh? No no! no es eso… es solo que…- Hanabi no supo como decirlo

-Que?- Pregunto Hinata

-Lo que tu hermana intenta decir es que… etto…-Ahora su madre tampoco sabia como decirle

-Siempre creimos que tu proximo novio seria… Naruto- Solto su padre

Hinata abrio los ojos a mas no poder

-Ah…- fue todo lo que pudo responder

Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo

Sasuke ya habia llegado a la casa de Naruto, ya que su padre y hermano aun seguian ahi, decidio que, aunque aun seguia muuuy enojado, lo mejor seria intentar llevarse bien con Naruto, despues de todo vivirian juntos, pero se sorprendio al escucharlo hablando con su hermano

-Lo que debes hacer es hablar con ella…- Decia Itachi dentro de la habitacion

-Si pero, que pasa si ella no quiere hablar conmigo?-

-Quieres arreglar las cosas con ella si o no!-

-SI!-

-Yo ya te ayude en todo lo que pude… el resto depende de ti, habla con ella, se sinsero… dile como te sientes al respecto…-

-Hola…-Saludo Sasuke mientras entraba al cuarto

-Hermanito!- Dijo Itachi emosionado, le brillan los ojos y se lanza a sus brasos

-AH!- Grito Sasuke y se aparto antes de que lo abrasara, ocasionando que este se callera al suelo firo y se quejara por el dolor en su cara –auch…- Mientras Sasuke lo miraba con cara de "nunca aprenderas"

-Bien…- Naruto se levanto del suelo (estaba sentado) –Sasuke… puedo hablar contigo?- Dijo adoptando una posision mas seria

_Continuara…_

_-Hmp, me dices a mi que no la lastime, cuando eres tu el que la estas haciendo sufrir, no te preocupes… yo no soy como tu…- / -Voy a cumplir con mi promesa Uzumaki Naruto nunca retrocede a su palabra DE VERAS! - / -Hinata! Es sierto lo que dicen? Que res novia de Uchiha Sasuke!-_

**Ujuju! CAP 4 UP! **

**O.O de acuero, de acuerdo… ya entendi que todos odiamos a Sakura! (asi es! Yo tambien la detesto!) Pero Sakura tiene salir… porque! Pues porque es un papel muy importante, "desgraciadamente" ella y Hinata no se llevaran muy bien asi que ya se imaginaran! xD **

**Y si tienen rason Sasuke es un buen chico… se que no quieren SasuSaku! Pero lo abra… no es mi pareja favorita… pero debo decir que prefiero que Sasuke se quede con Sakura antes que cualquier otra! **

**Pero no se preocupen… sera leve, la pareja principal es NARUHINA! Y a partir del proximo capitulo abra un poco de GaaMatsu! (es mi segunda pareja favorita) **

**En fin! Aqui esta el cap! Espero que les guste ^^ espero subir el otro pronto, MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos sus reviews, me encanta leerlos, son muy lindos! De verdad muchas gracias a todos! Los quiero mucho! Nos leemos luego! **

**Gazetta Kaorii! **


	5. El regrezo del viejo Naruto

Bien…- Naruto se levanto del suelo –Sasuke, puedo hablar contigo? – Dijo adopanto una posición seria.

**Capitulo 5 : "El regreso del viejo Naruto"**

-Dime- Fue su corta respuesta

Naruto miro a Itachi, dandole a entender que queria hablar a solas con su hermano.

-Si, si ya me voy- Y abandono la habitación

-Que es lo que quieres?- Pregunto Sasuke inexprecibo

-Que es lo que quieres con Hinata?- Fue al grano

-Eh?- El pelinegro al principio se sorprendio por lo directa que fue su prgunta, pero luego solo solto una pequeña risita –Ja! Que que es lo que quiero? Yo solo quiero que este con alguien que si la aprecie, y me alegra saber que ese alguien soy yo-

-Vamos Sasuke, se que te acabo de conocer apenas esta mañana, pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que no eres "el hombre de una sola mujer" , dime que intentas con ella, no quiero que la lastimes.-

-Hmp, me dices a mi que no la lastime cuando eres tu el que la esta haciendo sufrir, no te preocupes yo no soy como tu, Hinata esta segura conmigo, y no dejare que ni tu ni nadie la vuelva a lastimar, ahora es mi novia…- Sonrio

-T-tu novia?- Habia escuchado bien? Sasuke era el novio de Hinata!

-Asi es, es increible de todo lo que te has perdido…- Le dijo descaradamente

Naruto suspro preocupado –Necesito hablar con ella- Y se dirigio hasta la salida, dispuesto ha hablar con Hinata, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, de su habitacion, la voz de Sasuke lo detubo.

-Naruto, son las 11:45pm- Dijo mirando su reloj de mano –No podrias ir con ella aunque quisieras…-

-Agh!- Se quejo al rubio al notar que Sasuke tenia toda la razon, pero aun no se rendiria –Talvez no hable con ella ahora, pero lo are, no tienes idea de cuan arrepentido estoy, y voy a arreglar las cosas!- Dijo desidido, el viejo Naruto habia regrezado –Le prometi a Hinata hace mucho tiempo que siempre seria su amigo…-

**FLASH BACK**

_-No te preocupes Hina-chan! Yo sere tu mejor amigo por siempre, te lo prometo!-_

**FLASH BACK END**

-Y voy a cumplir mi promesa- Uzumaki Naruto nunca retrocede a su palabra

Sasuke se sorprendio al ver la sinceridad en su palabra, estubo a punto de responder a eso, pero el llamado de su padre lo detubo.

-Sasuke ya vamonos!-Grito su padre desde la sala de la casa

-Naruto ven a despedirte!- Grito ahora su madre

Sasuke salio de ahi sin decir nada mas, y Naruto le siguio

Al llegar hasta donde se encontraban sus padres, observaron una tierna escena, Fugaku y Kushina se despedian como cualquier pareja, con un beso en los labios, pero luego de que el pelinegro besara sus labios, bajo hasta su vientre y deposito un tierno beso en el

-Hasta mañana bebe!- Dijo con esa voz tierna que todo padre amoroso usa con su bebe

Naruto aun seguia enojado con su madre, pero sabia que nadie ocuparia el lugar de su padre, y que su madre merecia volverse a enamorar, de un buen hombre, y aunque este hombre era el padre el odioso de Sasuke, era un buen hombre… solo habia que mirar el rostro que ponia al estar con su madre y su futuro hijo…

Sasuke tambien habia perdido a su madre en un fatal accidente hace 5 años, si, la estrañaba y mucho, pero su padre tenia que darse otra oportunidad para ser feliz, y si el era feliz, entonces el tambien lo seria.

Luego de que todos se despidieran, incluso Sasuke y Naruto con un apreton de manos, de mala gana por sierto, y de que Itachi abrasara eufosivamente a la peliroja, la familia Uchiha subio a su auto y se fue a su casa

-Y bien, que tal?- Pregunto Kushina, esperando con ansias la resouesta

-Pues… debo admitir que Fugaku es un buen hombre… sabes escoger bien mama- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Kushina sonrio con felicidad, pero entonces recordo… para que las cosas funcionaran al 100% los hijos de Fugaku y el de ella, tenian que llevarse bien, si no todo seria un verdadero fracaso, entonces, un poco nerviosa, pregunto:

-Y que hay… de sus hijos?-

-Bueno… el mayor, Itachi… es un buen chico, me hayudo con un problema que tube, podria acostumbrarme a eso…-

Kushina salto mentalmente de la emosion, pero aun faltaba su otro hijo…

-Genial, pero… que hay de Sasuke?-

Naruto miro a su madre, y recordo…

**FLASH BACK**

_-PAZZ!- puñetazo –No vuelvas a acercarte a ella!- Grito el _

_pelinegro enfurecido_

**FLASH BACK END**

-A Sasuke lo acabo de conoser esta mañana, aunque estamos en la misma escuela, es la primera vez que le veo, aunque si e escuchado hablar de el… pero aun es muy pronto para decirte que es lo que pienzo de el realmente…-

Y volvio a recordar el golpe que le dio, apreto su puño, eso le habia dolido, pero…

-Pero si puedo darte mi primera impresion… a simple vista se ve que es un buen chico… se nota que defiende de cualquier forma a las personas que… ama y eso, es algo bueno…- Dijo un poco triste, a pezar de que ese golpe realmente habia dolido… sabia que no fue el dolor suficiente para compenzar lo que habia echo

-Vaya- Su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos –Parece que piensas cosas muy buenas sobre el… y tambien sobre itachi, me alegro mucho de que paresca que se van a llevar muy bien- Dijo su madre sonriendo, pero entonces noto el rostro de Naruto, y recordo el momento en que entro golpeado a la casa

-Bien…- Vostezo Naruto –Ya es algo tarde, asi que me ire a dorm…-

-Un momento!- interrumpido su madre –Aun no… me has dicho que te paso en la cara- Dijo empezando a sonar algo dura

-Eh? Ah! Si el golpe… yo… em… me, me cai! Si eso es, me cai… en la cochera hace rato- Dijo algo nervioso

Su madre le miro sonspechosa –Estas seguro de que madie te golpeo, Nauto?-

-Eh? Gol-golpearme a m? no que va! Porque piensas eso? Ya te lo dije… me cai eso es todo… y si ya no tienes nada mas que decir… me voy a dormir, estoy cansando- Y se marcho a su habitacion

-Naruto… - Susurro su madre preocupada

Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo

Al dia siguiente todos se preparaban para ir la la escuela (N/A: el uniforme para hombres es asi: Pantalon negro, zapatos negros, un saco igualmente negro con el escudo de la esucuela tejido al frente, por debajo de este una camiseta manga larga de color blanco y ademas una corbata negra con unas franjas verdes)

Y por supuesto que Naruto no usaba el uniforme correctamente… este lo usaba sin el saco, y con la camiseta remangada hasta su medio braso, ademas de tener los 3 primero botones desabrochados. Y el cabello lo llebava alborotado como siempre…

Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-

Hinata caminaba rumbo a la escuela (N/A: el uniforme femenino es asi: Un saco negro con el escudo de la escuela tejido al frente, debajo una blusa escolar blanca a manga larga, una falda negra con tablones que debia ser solo 2 dedos por arriba de las rodillas, medias negras que debian llegar justo debajo de la rodilla y zapatos con un poco de tacon de igual color)

Pero Hinata, como muchas otras chicas del colegio, lo llevaba algo… a la moda. La blusa escolar llevaba 2 botones sin abrochar, y llevaba el saco por ensima, su falda le quedaba 4 dedos por encima de la rodilla, y las medias iban un poco mas abajo de la rodilla.

Al llegar a la escuela vio a Naruto bajar de su motocicleta, estaba cansada, ella antes viajaba con Naruto en esa moto y ahora tendria que caminar? Suspiro cansada

Pero aun asi, seguia enojada con el, o mas que enojada… triste, pero no iba a recaer de nuevo, olvidaria a Uzumaki Naruto a cualquier costa! Aunque le resultaria muy dificl…

Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-

Sasuke viajaba comodamente en su auto (N/A: El uniforme como el lo llevaba vendira siendo igual que Naruto, solo que con el saco ensima, pero remangado junto con la camisa)

Llego justo al mismo tiempo que Hinata, asi que pudo notar que llego caminando. Estasiono el auto y bajo a alcanzar a su novia

-Hinata!-Grito para que detuviera el paso, y a si fue

La oji-perla al escuhcar que la llamaban paro y volteo hacia atras, inmediatamente lo reconocio, era Sasuke… su novio…

Sasuke llego hasta donde estaba ella (estaba en los casilleros dentro de la escuela) y Hinata saludo

-Buenos dias Sasuke- Dijo sonriendo

-Buenos dias Hinata- Dijo con esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella

Justo en ese momento, y justo por el lodo de ellos, paso Naruto, al verlos dejo de caminar, los vio a ambos ahi solos, y vio como Hinata le sonreia al chico, eso lo hacia enojar

Hinata noto a Naruto, y comenzo a ponerse nerviosa, sobre todo por como la miraba a ella

Sasuke noto el nerviosismo de Hinata, y al ver que era debido a Naruto, decidio hacerle sufrir un poco al rubio, era divertido

Sasuke se acerco peligrosamente a Hinata, paso una de sus manos por su cintura y la acerco mas a su cuerpo, mientras Hinata lo miraba algo sorprendia, despues lentamente se acerco hasta su boca y la beso, Hinata seguia sorprendia, pero termino sediendo, ese chico besaba muy bien

Naruto se enfurecio, no podian hacer eso! No permitiria que se siguieran besando!. Camino rapidamente para llegar hasta donde estaban ellos, pero poco antes de llegar… _RING, RING! _Sono el timbre de entrada a clases, y todos los estudiantes corrian hacia su salon correspondiente, Naruto intento abanzar, pero el pasillo se lleno rapidamente de estudiantes desesperados por llegar a tiempo a su clase, que avanzaban junto con el. Naruto quedaba cada vez mas lejos de ese par, intento sonstenerse de una puerta, pero no duro mucho tiempo y termino siendo arrastrado por la ola de alumnos –Noooo!- Grito

Sasuke sonrio, aun besando a Hinata, al conseguir lo que buscaba:

1.- Hacer enojar a su hermanastro y

2.- Besar a su novia

Satisfecho se separo de ella, Hinata solo permanecia con la vista hacia abajo, sonrojada

-e-etto…y-yo ten-tengo que ir a clases- tartamudeo sonrojada

-Hmp. Si, que lastima que no nos toque juntos en todas las clases- Solto su cintura

-A-aja… bueno, nos vemos en el descanzo, bye bye!- salio corriendo

-Jaja…- Rio Sasuke –Que linda…- Dijo antes de ir a su clase

Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-

Hinata llego hasta su salon, y como era de esperarse, Kakashi-sensei aun no llegaba

-Hinata!- Grito una Castaña de cabello corto, corriendo a abrazarla

-Aah! Ma-matsuri-chan, sueltame, porque tanta emosion?-Sonrio tiernamente a su mejor amiga (N/A: Matsuri llevaba el uniforme igual que Hinata, pero sin el saco y con la corbata algo suelta)

-Hinata-chan! Es sierto lo que dicen? Es verdad?- Pregunto desesperada

-Y que es lo que dicen?- Dijo Hinata algo desconcertada, preguntandose a que se referia su amiga, mientras todo el salon hablaba

-Que eres novia de Uchiha Sasuke!- Grito, todos callaron, y miraron a Hinata sorpendidos. Hinata se paralizo, todos las miradas estaban sobre ella, incluida la de Naruto…

Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-

Mientras susedia eso, Naruto buscaba a Kiba y Gaara por el salon, despues de un rato buscando, los encontro, estaban hablando entre ellos, el se aserco.

-Hola…- Saludo un poco preocupado por como reaccionarian sus amigos.

Ellos lo miraron serios por unos segundos, pero luego lo ingnoraron y continuaron platicando

Naruto suspira- Oigan, necesito hablar con ustedes- Toca el hombro de Gaara, este mira la mano del rubio, y la aparta lentamente para luego asercarse al oido de Kiba y decirle algo

-Aja… aja… bien!- Decia el castaño poniendo atencion a lo que su amigo desia, luego volteo a ver a Naruto –Gaara dice que no quiere hablar contigo!- Le dijo –Y yo tampoco!- Se cruzo de brasos y le dio la espalda al rubio

Naruto suspiro de nuevo –Por favor! Dijeron que no les hablara hasta que pensara bien las cosas… y ya lo hice!- Dijo en modo de suplica

Gaara se vio interesado y lo miro –Entonces… Hinata o la banda?- Dijo mas que serio, al igual que Kiba, quien tambien volteo junto con el pelirojo

Naruto tardo algo en contestar, pero luego dijo algo que alegro a ambos

-Por supuesto que Hinata! Juro que no se porque cometi el error de no contestar el otro dia… talvez… no lo se, fue el echo de pensar que Hinata talvez dejara la banda, y todos nuestros esfuerzoz por convertir nuestro juego en una verdadera banda no se dieran, pero ahora ya entendi que sin Hinata todas esas cosas no importan- Los miraba esperando que sintieran la sinseridad de sus palabras.

Kiba y Gaara lo miraban sorprendidos, esas palabras les habian llegado, estaban seguros de que Naruto estaba siendo 100% sinsero

Naruto continuo –Ahora que ya me di cuenta de ello, solo quiero arreglar las cosas con Hinata, que todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero para eso… voy a necesitar su hayuda chicos-

Sus amigos se intercambiaron miradas, Gaara asintio y Kiba estubo de acuerdo, finalmente el castaño sonrio y estiro su puño para chocarlo con el de Naruto. El rubio tambien sonrio y chocaron los puños, luego se repitio lo mismo con Gaara, seguido de un abraso y unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Y entonces que planeas hacer?- Pregunto Gaara

-Bueno… creo que lo primero sera hablar con ella y pedirle una GRAN disculpa, y no solo le debo una disculpa a ella- Los miro –De verdad lo siento, Hinata tambien es su amiga y les debio de haber afectado lo que le hice- bajo la mirada

-En cuanto hables con Hinata…-Dijo Gaara

-Y arreglen las cosas…- Continuo Kiba

-Todo estara bien!- Dijeron ambos sonriendo

-Lo prometo, hablare con ella en el descanzo!- Sonrio

Fue entonces que escucharon: 

_-"Que eres novia de sasuke!"- Hinata se paralizo, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, incluida la de Naruto…_

Kiba y Gaara quedaron con la boca abierta, y aunque Naruto ya sabia eso, bajo la mirada

-E-etto…- Hinata estaba nerviosa, sentia miles de miradas sobre ella – A-ah… si, Sasuke y yo somos novios- Dijo mas para toda la clase que para Matsuri

Algunas chicas la miraban con rabia, otros con sorpresa y Naruto… con tristeza

Kiba y Gaara se acercaron a ella, Naruto tambien iba, solo que a una distancia prudente

-Desde cuando?- Pregunto Kiba aun sorprendido

-Bueno… desde hayer- Dijo Hinata con una pequeña sorisa

-Pe-pero como?- Pregunto Ahora Gaara, la oji-perla estubo a punto de responder, pero Matsuri la sarandeo violentamente

-COMO ES QUE ERES NOVIA DE UCHIHA SASUKE! ES EL CHICO MAS SEXY DE LA ESCUELA!- Grito desesperada, Hinata quedo mareada, mientras Gaara fruncia el seño y le preguntaba a su novia

-Como que… el mas "sexy"?- Dijo serio mientras se cruzaba de brasos y movia el pie, golpeando el piso

Matsuri sudo frio, habia olvidado por completo que su novio estaba ahí

-Ejejeje….- Rio nerviosa- De-despues de ti amor, claro!- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, y no era para nada mentira, Gaara tambien era bastante atractivo, pero lo que definitivamente cautivo el corazon de Matsuri fue su seriedad, sabia que en el fondo era un chico muy lindo, y no descanzo hasta conocer a su verdadero "yo"

-Aja… claro…- Gaara no le creyo

-Oh, vamos Gaara! Sabes que yo te amo!- lo abraso por el cuello y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, pero Gaara no estaba satisfecho con eso, fingio estar ofendido

-Aun no te creo…- Era ovio que ya le creia, pero queria mas besos

Matsuri le dio otro beso –Y ahora?- Pregunto?

-No- Respondio

Otro beso –Ahora?-

-No…-

Uno mas –Que tal ahora?-

-Ya empiezo a perdonarte…- Dijo y la tomo por la cintura para luego besarla apasionadamente en los labios, a lo que Matsuri correspondio enseguida

-Que asco!- Dijo Kiba hacindo cara de lo mismo

-Que tierno!- Dijo Hinata emosionada

Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-

Por los pasillos de la escuela caminaba una chica con un color de cabello… algo raro, con un papel en la mano

-Agh! Porque tubo que mandarme Tsunade-sama a darle esto a Kakashi-Sensei, seguramente no ha llegado…-

La chica llego al salon del profesor Hatake y estubo a punto de tocar la puerta, pero escucho un gran grito que hizo que se detubiera, acerco su oido a la puerta y reconocio la voz

-Ash, esa escandalosa de Matsuri…- Se aparto de la puerta, pero la curiosidad la mataba- Me pregunto de que hablaran?- Y se acerco de nuevo, ojala no lo ubiera echo porque escucho algo… que la dejo mas que sorprendida

-"Que Uchiha Sasuke es tu novio!"- La chica abrio los ojos como platos, cual Sasuke? Era… su Sasuke?

Avances:

-Oh demonios y ahora que ago? Debo sentarme en esta clase al lado de… Naruto.-/"Nunca crei que la llegada de Sakura afectaria tanto mi amistad con Naruto… pero no fue ahí cuando mi sufrimiento comenzo…"-/De ahí en adelante todo siguio igual… yo hacia todo lo posible para poder hablar con Naruto, pero Sakura siempre interferia inencionalmente y poco a poco lo fue apartando de mi por completo…"./Hinata-chan… podemos hablar en el descanzo?./Hinata se que debes estar enojada pero debemos hablar…./Hinata! Deja de tirar lo que te mando y responde de una buena vez!./ Señor Uzumaki. Hay algo que desee compartir con la clase?./

_Uff! Hasta ke xfin puedo subir la konti! No me maten xfavor! TT^TT tube mis razones para retrazar tanto! En todas las vacaciones no subi nada! D:! estaba totalmente desidida a adelantar esta historia lo maximo para comenzar un nuevo fick… y ke kreen? Que se me descompone la laptop! :C y apeeenitas me la acaban de arreglar hace como 1 o 2 semanaS! D:! y x kulpa de la dichosa eskuela . no habia podido su_bir… _Pero xfin pude volver! Uff! Espero ke no me hayan olvidado y kee leean esta historia! Si les gusto el kap, dejenme un R.R! :D! y si no… tmbn para saber en ke me e ekibokado u.u _

_Si dejan muchos R.R promento subir el cap la proxima semana!_

_Y ya saben! Tarde lo ke me tarde subiendo esta historia! No importa! Xke de ke algun dia tendra un final! Lo tendra! Pero para eso todavia falta! Xel momento a Disfrutar! _


End file.
